I Swear
by Lord Jashin Follower
Summary: Edward Elric goes to Hogwarts. His mission? To protect Harry Potter and his friends. Edward struggles to figure out the truth behind magic, and when he does, betrayals are revealed, secrets discovered, and lives hang in the balance. RoyEd! DMHP HPxFMA
1. Chapter 1

Lord Jashin Follower: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter.

* * *

15 year old Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, walked down the train station, people pushed and bumped into him as they passed in a hurry. His long blond hair was pulled back in a tight braid, the long red jacket followed behind at his heals.

Wide golden eyes filled with wisdom not made for the age of fifteen looked down at the ticket he held in his hand and then walked over to where the platform for the train he was to get on.

_Platform 9, platform 10? Where's the platform I'm supposed to get on? _Edward looked around for the platform but could not find it. He sighed and walked over to a police officer,

"Excuse me but do you know where I can find platform 9 ¾?"

"Platform 9 ¾? There isn't a platform 9 ¾. Although some kids have asked about that...I'm starting to wonder..." the man replied, curiosity was clearly on his face.

"No, platform 9 ¾? Are you sure? I have the ticket right here." Ed said.

He showed the man his ticket, the man took the ticket and looked at with wonder.

"sorry but I've never seen a platform 9 ¾ and I've worked here for 6 years." the man handed Ed back his ticket. The young alchemist sighed,

"well thanks" _Thanks for nothing._

Edward walked over to a bench and sat down. This was all colonel bastard's fault!! He had sent Edward on this stupid mission to protect some kid at this 'magic' school... uh... hogwarts was it?

Ed had only agreed to go because there was information on the philosophers stone, and Mustang hadn't told him that Al couldn't come. Apparently Al being a huge suit of armor would draw a lot of attention. Ed felt a hint of sadness as he thought of his younger brother.

Al had seemed so happy when Ed told him he found a new lead on the philosophers stone but became sad when he was told that he couldn't come. It crushed Edward's heart when he had told Al how long he was gong to be gone.

An entire year! Good thing there were breaks when Ed and Al could see each other. He remembered the last conversation he had with his younger brother before Hughes drove him to the train station.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

"_Promise to write often, Nii-san?" Al questioned his older brother. _

_The stood outside Central, Hughes stood by with the car, watching the world's closest brothers say the goodbyes for a while. Sunlight glinted off of the metal that was Al_

"_I promise Al... I'm really going to miss you." _

_If armor could cry, Al would be close to tears._

"_I'm going to miss you to, Nii-san." Ed nodded, he turned his head to a girl who seemed to be the same age. _

"_See ya later Whinry, you and Al stay out of trouble" _

_The girl, Whinry, nodded he head in understanding. The youngest state alchemist ever turned to the car and was about to step in when he stopped and turned around. Ed looked up at his younger brother, at the armor._

_It was his fault his soul was trapped inside an unfeeling body. Ed had made a promise that he would not brake. _

"_Al, just because I have to go on this mission doesn't mean that it will slow me down in returning your body back to normal." _

"_Nii-san, you will be the one we fix first. Automail is bad for your body." Al said, concern etched in his voice._

"_See you soon little brother" Ed said as he climbed into the car, Hughes standing by._

_ The car started up and drove down the road. Whinry walked up next to Al, she was here to take him back home where he would stay until Edward came back. As the car that held his older brother disappeared in the distance Al whispered_

"_See you soon Nii-san"_

_Ed watched as Al, Whinry, and Central disappeared as the car rounded a corner. _

"_You're going to keep trying to get his body back while your at this school" Hughes stated, it wasn't really a question. _

"_I can't just stop when Al is like that." his left hand grabbed the automail that was his right _

"_I swear on the blood I spilled and this arm and leg I'll return him back to his body." _

_Hughes looked back at Edward through the mirror, he saw what almost no one ever saw. A single tear slid down Ed's skin, leaving a wet trail of salty water on his cheeks._

_**(END FLASHBACK)**_

Al has always been the one that put others before himself. A lot of people said that Ed was like that too, but he couldn't see that. The young Major looked around and then pulled out his pocket watch. The military symbol sat on the front. Ed flipped it open and caught sight of something sketched inside.

_Don't Forget 3. Oct. 11._

Ed sighed as he looked at the time. The time... the train left in half an hour! How was he supposed to get on a train that wasn't even real?!

"Yes, have you seen someone by the name of Major Edward Elric?"

Ed's neck snapped as he quickly turned his head at the familiar name. Edward looked over and saw a tall women. Her hair was held up in a bun, brown outlined with gray from age. She looked old but she didn't seem to act it. Her eyebrows were raised to a point on her serious face.

_She probable has all those wrinkles because she keeps her face like that. _The young alchemist snickered to himself.

"Is there something the matter young man?" the old lady turned on him.

"N-no ma'am, I just heard you say my name and all..." the lady raised her eyebrows even higher.

"Your Major Edward Elric?"

"Yeah, uh... is there something wrong?"

"No, I just thought you would have been... well... older..."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A FLEA-SIZED ULTRA SHRIMP?!"

"W-wha?" the lady was taken back by Ed's outburst.

Some people stopped to stare while some people just glanced up then went back to their own business. Ed quickly realized his mistake.

" Ah! Gomen-kudasai" **(1)** the lady's face was now scrunched up in confusion.

"S-sorry, I speak Japanese... sorry for the outburst, I'm not happy about my height..." she nodded understanding.

"Well, I'm professor McGonigal, I teach at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly. Headmaster Dumbldor would have been here himself to get you to the train but he is a very busy man as you can imagine." the lady, Professor McGonigal, said.

"Yes, ma'am" Ed replied, truly understanding.

* * *

Ed sighed again, he knew this train ride was going to be long. He looked around the almost empty compartment, only a blond haired girl, who had introduced her self as Luna Lovegood, was here. The lady McGonigal had got him through the passageway and then onto the train. The thought of the brick wall made Ed stop. How was it possible to run through a solid wall.

_It was probably being held open by alchemy._ She said she was not going to ride the train and that she would meet him at the stop at Hogwarts.

"May we sit here?"

Edward and Luna looked up. Standing in the half open sliding door stood five people. Three boys and two girls. One boy and a girl both had fire red hair and freckles. They were obviously related.

They boy standing between them was medium hight with black hair. He had glasses on, the a scar on his forehead stuck out against his pale skin. A brown bushy haired girl stood next to the red hair boy. Her brown eyes seemed to quickly scan him, taking in all the information she saw.

Edward could tell right away, that she was very brilliant. Standing behind them all was a short dark brown hair boy. In his hand that didn't hold one of his bags, was a toad.

"Sure, there's plenty of room." Luna answered, Edward nodded with her. They all smiled and piled in.

The red headed girl sat next to Edward. The guy with the scar sat next to bushy hair, and next to him was the red head. Sitting next to the red haired girl was the boy with the toad. Across from him was Luna

"My names Ron Weasley, and this is my little sister Ginny." Ron said, pointing to the other red head. He lifted his right hand for Edward to shake in greeting. Edward smiled.

"My name is Edward Elric" he said, shaking Ron's hand.

"I'm Hermione Granger" the bushy haired girl said.

"Nevil" said the toad boy.

"And as my brother already said, I'm Ginny."

"It's nice to meet you all."

Ginny and Luna smiled before going off into a conversation about something or another. Edward paused, noticing the boy with the scar had not said his name.

"What's your name?" Ed asked him. The boy looked up startled

"You mean you don't know his name?!" Ron particle yelled

"How am I supposed to, he never said his name" Everyone stare at him.

"What?" Edward asked, generally confused.

"You don't know who Harry Potter is?!" Ed shook his head no.

"The Harry Potter, destroyer of You-Know-Who" Suddenly Edward remembered

"Oh, you mean the one who survived the killing curse from Voldemort."

Ron gasped, Nevil looked scared, Ginny and Luna paled.

"Y-You said his name?!"

"Yeah, what's wrong with his name. It's just a name."

"Most people are to afraid to say his name" Harry had spoken up at last.

"You know, I don't remember seeing you at Hogwarts before. What house are you in."

Edward quickly scanned the document Mustang had given him in his mind.

"I'm a transfer student from Japan. I don't know what house I'm in yet." Ron looked confused

"You mean your school didn't have houses?"

"Nope, we all were one big house I guess." Edward answered.

"Strange" Nevil said.

"Not really" Ed said, thinking back to everyone and the military.

"So what year are you in?" Hermione asked politely.

"Fifth Year." Edward stated. They all looked strangle at him.

"What?"

"Well, I thought you would have been in third year, mate." Ron stated.

Hermione's hands shot up to cover his mouth, but the damage had already been done.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU COULDN'T EVEN CRUSH THEM WITH YOUR SHOE BECAUSE THEY FIT IN THE CRACKS?!?!"

Edward had jumped to his feet, anger clearly shone on his face. There was a pregnant silence. Remembering what Mustang told him about outbursting Edward quickly bowed his head.

"Gomen-kudasai, I did not mean to outburst like that" Hermione seemed to be the first to recover.

"No, it's okay. Ron shouldn't had said that. _Right Ron._" Hermione jabbed Ron in the ribs, hard. Ron grunted, grabbing his side and glaring at Hermione.

"Yeah, sorry mate." Edward smiled. Gray clouds loomed out side in the country. It was weird how it was sunny and then cloudy.

"Guess what I got for my birthday?" Nevil said excitedly

"Another Remembrall?" Harry asked

"No, look at this."

Nevil dug into his bag with his free hand. His toad croaked in his other hand. He pulled out a small gray cactus in a pot.

"_Mimbulus mimbletonia_," he said proudly. "It's really rare!"

Everyone stared at it. Suddenly, the plant spat out a putrid liquid that hit Harry straight in the face.

"D-don't worry, Harry, it's not poisonous."

Nevil said nervously. Harry spat a glob onto the floor. The door opened to their compartment they all looked over. Their stood a girl with black hair.

"Oh...hello, Harry." She said "bad time?"

"Oh... hi Cho"

* * *

"Edward"

"Professor"

Edward and McGonigal started walking. They walked past the lake. Their standing was a carriage. Two strange horse like creatures were strapped to the front. Edward eyed them before he climbed into the carriage along with his professor.

"Can you see them?" she asked, pointing to the horse things. Edward looked at McGonigal

"Yes, can't everyone?"

"No, only people who has seen someone die can see them."

"Oh"

They were silent as the carriage rolled forward slowly.

"Can you see them?" Edward asked before even thinking. Eyes wide, Ed stuttered to apologize.

"No no, it's okay. I saw my old professor die. She died of old age."

"Oh... I'm sorry." They sat their, waiting to get to the castle that loomed far ahead.

"Who did you see die." she asked quietly. Edward paused.

"I saw my mother die. She had an illness. I was 10."

"I'm very sorry. That must have been very hard."

"It was, and still is. After that, I had to take care of my younger brother. We were the best of friends and closest of brothers, but then their was..."

Edward's voice started to crack

"there was an accident. The accident was all my fault. He was injured and we had to leave. My dad had left years before so I had no one to turn to for help. So... I joined the military. Before we left, we burned down our house so that we could never come back. We only ever go back to visit an old childhood friend."

McGonigal looked away, but Edward caught the glimpse of tears on her cheeks. Edward looked the other way. Suddenly a coughing fit took hold of Edward. He coughed into his gloved hand. Professor McGonigal turned and looked at him worried.

"Are you alright?" Edward looked over at her.

"Yeah, I'm alright" Edward said, quickly wiping away the blood from him glove.

* * *

**(1) Gomen-kudasai is a way to say sorry or ask for forgiveness.**


	2. Chapter 2

Edward walked into the great hall, a long line of scared first years walked in front of him. He saw the ceiling, and noticed it looked see through. He had read in his Hogwarts History textbook that it was bewitched to look like the sky.

_Alchemy. _He noticed Harry and his friends sitting at the table farthest to the right. Professor McGonagall sat an old black hat heavily patched up, down on a wooden stool sitting at the front of the hall. The buzz of the Great Hall quieted down, suddenly a rip near the brim of the hat opened up and it started to sing. Edward paled at realization what it was.

_In times of old, when I was new,  
And Hogwarts barely started,  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted. _

_  
United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning. _

_  
"Together we will build and teach"  
The four good friends decided.  
And never did they dream that they  
Might some day be divided. _

_  
For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, _

_  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there, so I can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale. _

_  
Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry's purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest"  
Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name."  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot  
And treat them just the same." _

_  
These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light.  
For each of the four founders had  
A house in which they might  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
_

_For instance,Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning just like him.  
_

_And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
_

_While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor  
_

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest  
and taught them all she knew,  
Thus, the Houses and their founders  
Maintained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
for several happy years,  
but then discord crept among us  
feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars four  
had once held up our school  
now turned upon each other and  
divided, sought to rule._

_  
And for a while it seemed the school  
must meet an early end.  
what with dueling and with fighting  
and the clash of friend on friend._

_  
And at last there came a morning  
when old Slytherin departed  
and though the fighting then died out  
he left us quite downhearted._

_  
And never since the founders four  
were whittled down to three  
have the Houses been united  
as they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here  
and you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
because that is what I'm for._

_  
But this year I'll go further,  
listen closely to my song:  
though condemned I am to split you  
__still I worry that it's wrong,  
though I must fulfill my duty  
and must quarter every year  
still I wonder whether sorting  
may not bring the end I fear._

_  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
the warning history shows,  
for our Hogwarts is in danger  
from external, deadly foes  
and we must unite inside her  
or we'll crumble from within  
_

_I have told you, I have warned you..._

_let the Sorting now begin. _

The hat stilled and applause rang through the Great Hall. McGonagall started to call out names, but Edward was lost in his own thought. _How did that old hat become like that? _

"Abercrombie, Euan"

_I know what he is but. . ._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

_Who put him like that? _The list of kids went by, some kids were easier and others harder. "Zeller, Rose" The young girl sat down and was sorted into Hufflepuff.

Only Edward stood up front. Professor Dumbledore stood and all eyes turned to him, "Students, I have a very exciting announcement. We have a transfer student from Japan that will be sorted into fifth year. Please welcome, Edward Elric!"

All eyes turned on him but Edward kept his face straight. McGonagall motioned for him to sit on the stool. Edward walked calmly forward and sat down. The old hat was placed on his head, and it slid over his eyes.

_**Interesting. **_

Edward jumped at the strange voice that rang through his head.

_**Hahaha! There's no reason to be alarmed, I'm here to sort you.**_

Edward realized that it was the hat that was talking to him.

_I know what you are. _Edward thought.

_**Do you know? **_

_Yeah, your a soul. . . you've been sealed into an old hat. _

_**You are quite smart for your age. **_

_Who did this to you? _

_**That, young one, is to long of a story. Now then lets see**_

Edward could feel the hat sort through his mind. Edward begin to push on the force but it sent out a calming thought. Edward could tell what the hat wanted.

_**Hmm. . . where should you go. . . you would do great in Ravenclaw. . . but I see here you are brave and trustworthy, great qualities for Gryffindor. **_

The hat dug deeper but suddenly stopped. Edward could feel the shock the hat was feeling. Without even turning his mind to Edward, the hat shouted

"GRYFFINDOR"

The table Harry sat at broke into applause. Edward took the hat off and walked over to the table. Sitting down next Harry and Ron.

"I knew you were Gryffindor material, mate" Ron said, slapping him on the back. Edward smiled slightly. Professor Dumbledore rose again and the hall fell quite.

"To our newcomers," Dumbledore's voice rang through the hall. At his pauses, you could probably hear a pin drop on the other side of the large eating room.

"welcome! To our old hands- welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it, Tuck in!"

Applause broke out as soon as the old man closed his mouth. Food suddenly appeared on the plates in front of everyone. Edward's golden eyes widened.

_How is that possible? There was no alchemical light, I saw no one do any alchemy, and no transmutation circles. _

Edwards thoughts raced as he looked around the hall for any signs of how the alchemy could have transported the food.

_Maybe. . . NO! IT ISN'T MAGIC! _

Edward screamed in his mind. On the outside though, he looked calm as he ate. Edward also saw ghosts- no, he saw transparent clouds formed to look like a dead human.

"What were you saying before the sorting." Hermione asked a transparent figure.

"About the warnings?"

"Oh yes." the figure said "Yes, I have heard the hat give several warnings before, always at times when it detects periods of great danger for the school"

Ron turned towards Ed

"Great year to come here, eh mate?"

Edward smiled "It's just my luck"

"Anyways, its advice is always the same stand together and be strong."

Ron asked question with his mouth so full, Ed was surprised he didn't choke. Harry and Ed exchanged surprised looks.

"I beg your pardon?" The figure asked politely.

Hermione made a gagging noise while pointing to her open mouth.

"How does it know the schools in danger? It's just a hat"

Edward snorted at that _He's not a hat at all. _

"I have no idea" the figure answered.

"And it wants all the houses to be friends?" Harry asked while looking over at the Slytherin table with hatred.

"Fat chance."

"Harry, just because people are different and have different ideas and beliefs, does not make them someone you must hate. When it comes to such times, I'm sure you all will find it easy to stand together against outside forces. Remember, there's always two sides to a story." Edward spoke in such a calming voice that everyone who had been listening in also stopped to look at him.

looked at Edward before a smile grace her lips.

"You're right Ed, there are always two sides to a story." The figure spoke on and Ron ended up insulting it. It floated away with a scowl on its transparent face.

"Nice going Ron." Hermione said.

"What? I can't ask questions?"

The two went on bickering as Edward and Harry ate and chatted. When the students had finished eating, the noise had begun to become louder. Professor Dumbledore stood once again and the hall turned quite

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices. First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students- and a few of our older students should know too."

Professor Dumbledore glanced over in Harry's direction

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is that four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of

other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door. We have two changes in our staff this year. We are pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures. We are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, Our new Defense against the Dark Arts."

Applause 'happily' rang through the hall. Dumbledore continued on

"Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the-"

"_Hem, hem_"

Everyone looked over at the short, chubby professor. Professor Umbridge had stood, intending to make a speech. Everyone was shocked, Edward could tell by the looks on their faces, nobody had ever interrupted Dumbledore during his speech. Dumbledore looked surprised but sat down and looked at Professor Umbridge expecting her to start.

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome." Her voice was like nails on a chalk board to Edward's ears.

She gave another _Hem, hem. _Before continuing

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" her lips pulled back revealing pointed teeth.

"And to see happy little faces looking back at me"

Edward glanced around, much like half of the Great Hall, and snickered. Almost everyone was staring at her shocked or glares headed her way.

"I am very much excited to get to know you all, I'm sure we will all be great friends." Half of the school, including some teachers, held back snickers and snorts at this.

_Hem, hem. _

Her voice turned more military like as she continued.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards of high importance. The gifts you were born with may be useless if not taught on how to use it. This knowledge has been passed down wizard generation after generation. Knowledge is power and you must use it. The noble teachers must guard it, replenish, and polish it for the young students."

Umbridge bowed slightly to the other staff members at the table. She continued on with her speech, but no one was really listening anymore. Edward gave a huge yawn, and rested his head on his automail arm. Finally she finished and Dumbledore clapped. The professors clapped as well but most only clapped once or twice before stopping.

Dumbledore stood again and Harry, Ron, and Hermione started to whisper. Edward snickered as Ron and Harry were confused about the important stuff hidden in the 'waffles' as Harry had called the speech. Hermione quoted a part of the speech.

"What does that mean?" Ron asked.

Before Hermione could even open her mouth, Edward had answered.

"It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded.

"Man, Ed, you as smart as Hermione." Harry said.

Edward just shrugged. Dumbledore dismissed everyone and Ron and Hermione rushed of to do their jobs as prefects. Edward followed Harry out the great hall as some first years pointed at Harry and whispered. They walked past moving paintings and dancing staircases. Edward would stop to stare at one but had to then run to stay with Harry.

The didn't talk, Harry seemed to be in deep thought. Finally the reached a painting of a fat lady.

"Password"

"Er. . ." Harry just stood there blankly.

"No password, no entry."

Edward sighed and stepped forward, pulling out his packet watch from his black robes.

"Does this help?"

The fat lady looked at the state alchemist watch and her eye widened.

"Of coarse you may come in Mr. Elric!"

The portrait swung open revealing the red and gold lions den. Edward and Harry walked in.

"What was that about?" Harry turned towards Ed.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Edward said as he put his watch safely away.

He walked to the stairs leading to the boys common room, feeling a pair of green eyes watching him.

"Night" and with that said, Edward climbed the stairs and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not dead! Next chapter!

* * *

Edward was the first one up, the morning's light just barely visible as it crested the earth. He yawned and quietly sat up. Scratching the back of his head, he looked dazedly around. The curtains to his four-poster bed were drawn shut, keeping prying eyes away. Ed could just see the top of the window, placed between his and Harry's bed. Sighing Ed stretched , his arms raised above him.

A cold chill ran up his spine as his automail shoulder touched the back of his neck. Ed drew in a sharp intake of breath, eyes widening. Ed shifted and looked at his automail, running his left hand over the cold metal. Edward closed his eyes, thoughts drifting to that day, the day it all went wrong.

* * *

_Edward kneeled in front of the transmutation circle, Al a few feet over. _

_"I'm Done! Al?" _

_"Okay. . ." Al answered nervously, his sandy brown hair fell into his eyes. _

_Ed smiled slightly "Don't worry" Edward looked down at the transmutation circle, his short blond hair circling his face _

_"It's perfect." It started to rain outside. Edward looked over at his younger brother. _

_"Let's do this." _

_"Okay." _

_They both placed their hand onto the circle laying in front of him. A bright yellow light started to swirl around as a low hum echoed around the room, blue lightning hitting the middle. Edward smiled, this was going to work, they were going to bring her back. That's when it all went wrong. The bright yellow turned to a dark purple as the low hum turned into crashing lightning. _

_Edward screamed._

_**Al was gone. . . no . . . No! He couldn't lose him, not like this. **Edward knocked down the armor that stood in the corner. _

_"You can't take him, he's my brother." Edward screamed this, using the blood from his missing left leg to draw a circle inside the armor. He slammed down his hands on it and a bright light enveloped him. _

_

* * *

_

_When Alphonse came to, he was sealed inside the armor. His older brother leaned up against the wall, right arm and left leg gone. Blood was dripping down the sides of his mouth and over his chin. _

_"I'm sorry Al, I'm so sorry." He fell forward. _

_Their mother? A bloody pile of innards, gasping and crawling on the floor._

_

* * *

_

Edward's eye's burst open, this was not the time to be thinking about this. Ed shook his head and climbed out of bed. He grabbed his clothes and scrambled to the bathroom once he checked no one was awake yet. Ed tugged off the black tank top he wore and tossed it onto the bench that stood outside of one of the showers. Placing his change of new clothes next to his towel.

Edward stood their in his boxers, his long blonde hair fluttered down behind him. He stepped into the shower closing the curtain hooking it. He took off his boxers and placing them on the bench outside. Ed turned on the water, blasting his skin with the hot water. He shivered, rubbing the port of his automail arm, trying to warm the cold metal. He stiffened as his hand brushed against a bite mark right above the port. The teethmarks created a slight bruise and his skin was speckled with traced the bite with his nimble fingers, thinking to the person who gave it to him. 

_Roy._ He sighed, running his automail hand along the back of his neck. Ed grabbed the shampoo and started to lather up his hair. He hated that man, he hated him so much. It had started out as a game, just a way to relieve stress, nothing more. Shampoo started to run down his face before Edward tipped his head back, the water running the soap down the drain. It wasn't supposed to be this way.

He hated Mustang, he hated him so much for making him fall in love.

* * *

Once dressed, Ed went down into the common room to be meet by the silence and emptiness of the room.

"Come on George, before Hermione wakes. You know she rises early."

"I'm coming Fred, and if you keep talking so loud, you'll wake everyo-" the two voice talked quietly as they ascended down the stairs.

Two red headed twins, obviously Ron's brothers, froze when they saw the long haired blond. They stared at each other for a moment when Ed saw a stack of papers clutched in each of their hands.

"Hey, what's-" Two hands flew forward and covered Edward's mouth before he could say another word.

"**Shhhhh**" both twins shushed at once. "Please don't tell anyone about this. _Yeah, we just need to get this by Hermione._**" **the twins spoke in turns.

Edward sighed, pulling the hands away from his mouth and sticking out his own hand. The twin on his left, Fred, handed him a sheet.

**Gallons of Galleons!**

**Pocket money failing to keep pace with your outgoings?**

**Like to earn a little extra gold?**

**Contact Fred and George Weasley,**

**Gryffindor common room,**

**for simple, part time, virtually painless jobs**

**(we regret that all work is undertaken at applicant's own risk)**

Ed read the page, his eyebrow rising higher and higher till he reached the end. He looked up from the paper to the twins, his eyebrow raised all the way up. Edward knew about their candy testing.

"You two are crazy. . . how can I get in on this?" The twins smiled.

* * *

_Heat, pain, pleasure, love. "D-Draco!"_

_

* * *

_

Harry shot up in bed, his entire body shaking. Sweat rolled down his neck. His head fell back as he moaned, the waves of pleasure settling. Harry looked down inside his boxers, the sticky white cum made him cringe. He shook his head, thinking. 

_'Did I just have a dream about Draco, with his cock up my-'_ Harry slapped himself in the face, stopping his thoughts. He shivered, and wondered who spiked his drink to make him think like that.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter people! I'll update soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok people, I'm real sorry. Haven't updated in like 3 months. Sorry! We moved! Again!

* * *

Breakfast was very strange. Ed had talked to Fred and George about new ideas for pranks. Harry, Ron, and Hermione joined them later, Hermione shooting Fred and George dirty looks. Ron and Harry were talking about who would become the new keeper for the wizard sport Quidditch. In between words Ron shoveled more food into his waiting mouth.

Harry seemed very gray today, much like the 'enchanted' ceiling. Ed had not eaten anything because his body was shooting pain in his lower stomach. He would cough and swallow the metallic liquid, it burning his throat. A suddenly very sharp pain went through his stomach, causing the young alchemist to flinch.

The twins noticed.

"Ed, are you ok?"

"Yeah you don't look very good" Fred and George turned on him.

Edward quickly swallowed the mouth full of blood and wiped his teeth with his tongue, erasing any evidence.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a slight stomach ache. I get them all the time." Hermione slipped out of Ron and Harry's conversation and into theirs.

"Maybe you should go to the hospital wing. We can take you there."

"No, no. I'm fi-"

He stopped short as dozens of large owls swooped in from the open windows. It did not surprise Ed all that much, for he had read the military's report, but seeing it was different. He watched as owls from black and white, to gray and brown landed beside student's. Two large owls landed in between Hermione and Edward.

One was a medium sized brown barn owl while the other was a large black owl. It was pure black except for the gray speckled the littered it's face and wings. It had tufts of fur spiking upward from each side of it's head. It turned to Ed and stuck out it's leg, note tied to it.

"Oh, wow! What a beautiful eagle owl!" Hermione stuck out her hand for the own to sniff but it let out a strangled hiss and flapped it's wings at her. She drew back surprised. Ed also stared, surprised. He knew Roy would send him military issued letters by owl, but not by such a magnificent animal. The creature turned back to the state akchemist and once again stuck out it's leg. Edward retrieved the letter and opened it, the owl jumping onto his shoulder.

* * *

Dear Major Edward Elric,

At 0800 hours you will be assigned to meet Colonel Roy Mustang in headmaster Dumbledore's office. There you will be briefed more securely on your assignment. The Flame Alchemist will be assisting you for this. The owl that brought you this is a trained military owl that if caught, it will destroy the letter. He is a powerful animal. Seeing as the military does not need it's use as much as you, it is yours to keep from now on. If you must send a letter to Central, use this owl. Once you have finished reading this letter, destroy it. Good luck Fullmetal.

- Fuhrer King Bradley

* * *

Edward reread the letter twice before pulling out his pocket watch and glanced at the time.

"Shit!"

Ed jumped from the table and stumbled backwards before gaining his balance. The eagle owl on his shoulder gave a angry squawk, digging it's claws into his automail shoulder. The time was 07:52. He swiftly turned and ran from the Great Hall. His friends called after him but he didn't turn. Ed ran down the halls towards the headmaster's office, using the mad he had memorized.

The owl flew behind him, keeping up with his frantic running. As he ran he pulled out a lighter from his pocket and lit the letter on fire. He threw the still smoldering ashes over the railing's edge and he turned toward the statue in front of the office. He pulled out his pocket watch and the gargoyle leapt to the side. He rushed up the stairs and paused at the door, straightening his clothes and hair. His owl landed on his right shoulder giving an irritated hoot at his ruffled feathers.

Edward raised his hand and knocked sharply twice then two long knocks. He paused then four quick knocks, one short one, one quick short quick, and another short one. He then paused and waited. One quick and two short knocks followed by four short knocks and three longs answered him back. Edward frowned. He really hated Morse code. It took forever to say a simple sentence. He sighed and replied with two short knocks a long and short. Two shorts a long and a short.**(1)**

The door opened slightly and Edward slid in, quickly closing the door. Inside the office were several people. The headmaster sat at his desk and Roy stood to the side. All the teacher's who had been missing at breakfast were in the room, except for Professor Umbridge. Everyone looked at him confused except for Roy, Dumbledore, and McGonagall.

"Ah, young Mr. Elric. How nice of you to join us." Dumbledore spoke softly with a kind voice but Edward did not even glance at him.

With all his military training, he could not be in the presence of a higher officer and not solute. He walked over to Roy and stood in front off him. He straightened his back and clicked his heels, saluting.

"Sir!"

Roy smiled as he saw Ed's eye twitch. Oh how he hated to follow orders. Holding back a laugh he spoke to the younger alchemist.

"At ease." Ed glared but relaxed.

"Now, Mr. Elric. Why don't you take a seat?"

Sure enough, in the middle of the room were two chairs. The two alchemist glanced at each other and sat down. Only at the edges they could easily turn and fight if need be. They were uncomfortable in a room with so many people staring at them. Dumbledore turned towards the teachers.

"Now that everyone is here lets get started. As most of you know. You-Know-Who is back and Harry needs some more protection than just Hogwarts. That is why I have hired Edward Elric and Roy Mustang for the job."

"Dumbledore, you can not be serious!"

A man with oily black hair and crocked nose stepped forward.

"How can a _old man_ and a _runt_ be able to do anything?"

"_OLD MAN? YOU'RE OLDER THAN ME! I'M 28!_"

"_RUNT?_"

Roy and Ed both stood, but unlike Ed, Roy just stood. Edward made a flying leap for the man and tried to grab him by the throat. Roy had luckily seen this coming and grabbed Ed by the hood of his jacket, yanking him back. Roy wrapped his arms around the younger boy's shoulder's keeping him in place. The owl that had been on his shoulder flew off and landed next to Fawkes, trying to preen his ruffled feathers. Ed didn't eve notice as he screamed at the man.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEKE WHO'S SO SMALL THEIR HARD TO TARGET?"

The blonde swung his arms and legs out while he screamed. Everyone seemed taken back by this except Roy. He bent down and whispered in Edward's ear, making him blush and stop flailing. He growled before sitting down in the chair. Roy turned towards Dumbledore.

"I am sorry for my subordinate. He had anger problems."

Roy glared, but not at Ed. He glared at the black haired Professor.

Dumbledore nodded "Severus. You should be nicer to our guests. They will, after all, be guarding Harry."

The professor, Severus, bowed slightly before stepping back into the shadows.

"Now let's get on with the introductions. Mr. Elric, Mr. Mustang these are our professors at Hogwarts. First is Ms. Bathshaeba Babbling. She teaches ancient runes."

A small woman with long brown hair pulled back stepped forward. She smiled slightly, showing kind eyes.

"Then theirs Mr. Cuthbert Binns. He teaches History of Magic. He's also our only ghost professor."

The floating figure just stared off into the distance, not even moving when his name was said.

"This is Mr. Alecto Carrow. He teaches muggle studies."

A older man stepped forward and bowed slightly to them.

"Hello." he spoke softly.

" This is Mr. Firenze. He teaches Divinations. He is also our only centaur professor."

A man stepped forward and smiled at them, but Edward's breath caught in his throat. He had the lower body of a horse. A chimera. Yet he didn't seem to be like all the other chimeras, he seemed different. A thought of Nina hit Ed and he quickly fought back the tears. Pushing them aside, he smiled at the man.

"This is Mr. Filius Filtwick, he teaches Charms. He's also Ravenclaw's Head of House."

A very short man, maybe a foot ½ tall stepped forward. He was quite old but he seemed lively. He smiled too.

"And our Care of Magical Creatures Professor is not here right now, but you will like him. He is also a half giant. You two have already met Ms. Minerva McGonagall. She teaches Transfiguration and is head of the Gyriffindor House. She's also the Deputy Headmistress."

McGonagall stepped forward a smiled kindly to them, brushing back a stray piece of hair.

"This is Ms. Aurora Sinistra. She teaches Astronomy."

She waved from the wall.

"Then you have already meet Severus Snape. He teaches Potions and is the Head of the the Slytherin House."

The man with black hair simple turned away from them and into the shadows more.

"This is Ms. Pomona Sprout. She teaches Herbology. She's also Hufflepuff's head of house."

A short plump woman stepped forward and bowed to them.

"Ms. Umbridge is not here for this meeting but she teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts. This is Mr. Argus Filch. He is the caretaker."

A slouched over man holding a cat just grunted at them. Snarling with brown teeth.

"This is Madam Hooch, she is our flying instructor here at Hogwarts."

A tall proud woman stepped forward.

"This is Ms. Irma Prince, she is the librarian."

The lady looked over Edward and Roy, calculating them.

"And last but not least, this is Ms. Poppy Pomfrey. She is the school nurse."

Edward smiled and Roy stood up.

"It is very nice to meet you all. I am Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. This is my subordinate, Major Edward Elric. The Fullmetal Alchemist. We are soldiers hired to help protect young Mr. Harry Potter."

Both Ed and Roy clicked their heels and saluted. Then the placed their arms by their side and stood at attention, waiting. Everyone went quite and stared before Professor Sprout stepped forward and turned towards Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore. I understand that you brought people to help protect Harry but, Mr. Elric is only 15. How can he be in the military?"

It was Roy who answered.

"Ms. Sprout, although I see your concern. Edwards is a full trained soldier. He is so young because he is a prodigy. He will be more than capable to protect Harry Potter." Professor Sprout looked taken back

"No, no, Mr. Mustang. Not that he can't protect. He is way to young to be a soldier. He is but a child!"

Edward turned to the lady

"I stopped being a child when I went to hell and back."

* * *

**Morse code:**

**Edward: Im here**

**Roy: Who**

**Edward: FMA**


	5. Chapter 5

Lord Jashin Follower: Onward!

* * *

Edward sighed, his second full day at Hogwarts was not going as planed. Dumbledore had sent him to Diagon Alley with Roy and McGonagall.

They now currently stood outside of Gringotts bank, with his pockets now full of wizarding money. The elder professor had been surprised that Ed had a large amount of money, but he just told her he was a soldier and got paid greatly for it.

The young alchemist sighed before looking down at his supply list. It was lucky that he only needed the 5th year book, for he had caught up on 'magic' over the summer. The supply list was short but it had some strange items on it.

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5) by Miranda Goshawk  
Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Three sets of plain works robes (black)  
One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

McGonagall smiled. "Alright, we'll start with getting you some robes since Madam Malkin's is the closest."

They walked a couple stores down before entering a small store. A lady stood behind the counter and smiled at them.

"Ah! You must be Roy Mustang and Edward Elric! Come now! We must get you some robes!"

The lady grabbed Roy and pushed him to the middle of the room. A tape measure flew on it's own, calculating unnecessary things. Roy glared at the thing as it took measurements of his nose.

"Alright! You will need some simple black robes for teaching, a black hat, and a cloak. Now what color would you like fore the inside of the cloak?"

The lady rushed around pulling down robes and throwing them on him. She tightened and loosened some places with pins and needles before pulling them off the man and writing something down. Roy looked almost dizzy but was able to reply.

"A simple tan color would be nice, if you do not mind."

He threw a grin at the lady. She stopped and blushed before quickly going back to work. "Yes, of course. That will do just fine."

Ed growled under his breath and Roy threw him a smirk.

Soon it was Edward standing in the middle of the room, the maddening lady rushing around. Finally it was over and both Ed and Roy had their clothes. Roy had simple black shirts and pants with his robes and a black cloak. The inside of the cloak was a tan brown color. Ed had a thin gray long sleeved shirt and black pants with his robes. His white gloves would go along with it. His cloak was black with a misty silver inside.

Roy sighed and brushed back his hair.

"Alright, were to next?"

* * *

Ed growled under his breath. 'Almost done.' he thought. They had gone from store to store and got everything on the list. The only thing left for Roy and Edward to get were their wands. McGonagall seemed very interested in this. An old man stood in front of them, smiling.

"Dear McGonagall! It has been a while, has it not? I remember when you came and got your first wand! Ah, old times."

The old teacher smiled politely.

"Ollivander, it is good to see you again."

Ollivander step forward and his eyes traveled over Ed and Roy.

"Ah, Roy Mustang and Edward Elric. Dumbledore told me you would be coming. Now, Mr. Mustang if you would."

Roy was pulled forward and had yet another tape measure fly around him. Roy glared at the thing.

"Now, are you left or right handed?"

"Right."

Ollivander suddenly disappeared and returned with a long skinny box.

"11 inches willow tree wood, unicorn horn for a core."

Roy took the wand cautiously, looking at it strangely.

"Well go on, give it a wave."

Roy glared at the man before waving the wooden stick. A glass pot to the side exploded. Roy dropped the wand and held up his hand, ready to snap. His left hand had already pulled out his gun. Ed stood crouched, hand gun in his right hand and dagger in his left. With both guns and weapons aimed, they stood back to back.

"Fullmetal, the glass just burst. I think it was a gun. Stand alert!"

Ed nodded and scanned the room for any danger.

"Sir, it seems to not have come from this room. We can only assume it was a sniper."

Roy growled.

"Shit! We need to take protective standards. Fullmetal, protect the civilians!"

McGonagall and Ollivander stood to the side, shock on their faces. Ollivander was the first to react.

"Mr. Mustang, Mr. Elric. We are not under attack. That was simple the magic in the wand responding to Mr. Mustang. That there, is not you wand."

Both of the alchemists looked at the wizard, startled.

"Trust me sirs, everything is perfectly safe."

McGonagall flicked her wand and the glass pot was in one piece again and back on the table.

"Come now, let's try another."

Wand after wand was forced into Roy's hand. Finally Ollivander handed Roy a wand and a warm breeze swept through the room.

"Ah, I see. 11 ¼ inches, Cumaru wood. Kitsune fur for a core. Interesting, interesting indeed."

Roy looked down at his wand.

"You see, Mr. Mustang. Cumaru wood is very fire resistant and a Kitsune is a fox of fire. Fire is defiantly your element."

McGonagall stepped forward now. "The other day, were you not introduced as the fire alchemist or something. . . ?"

Roy smiled.

"My alchemist name is The Flame Alchemists. I control fire with alchemy and these gloves. One snap and I can blow up several blocks, or a small town."

"Hmm, interesting. . . Now then, Mr. Elric's turn!"

Ed was pushed to the center of the room and soon had wands shoved then snatched out of his hand. 10, 20, 30 wands later and Edward was ready to call it quits. Another wand was shoved into his hand and alchemical lights flew off of it. The familiar feeling of alchemy tugged at Ed and his eye shone. Adrenaline rushed, he was ready for anything.

"Ah! 9 inches Lignum vitae wood. Lynx fur as a core."

Ed just stared at the man.

"Lignum vitae wood is a very strong and durable wood. You could throw it as hard as you could at a wall and it would not brake, it-"

Edward pulled back his right hand and threw the wand as hard as the automail could against the wall. The wand hit tip first and bounced off, clattering to the floor. The young alchemist picked it up and looked it over. Ollivander and McGonagall stared at him.

"Just testing it out."

Roy smirked.

Ollivander cleared his throat.

"Ah, well. . . it seems it has held up. Now Lignum vitae wood is also called 'the wood of life'. It has very good magical properties. The Lynx fur core is very fascinating. The Lynx is an elusive, ghost-like animal that sees without being seen. It is often called 'the keeper of secrets of the forest'. The Lynx teaches us that even the smallest can succeed in life, and that the world can unfold itself to those who stop and listen."


End file.
